nickelodeonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Geheimnis der Hunters
11.03.2017 (Nickelodeon) 08.05.2017 (Nickelodeon) }} Das Geheimnis der Hunters ist der englischsprachige Ableger der niederländischen Abenteuer- und Jugendserie De Ludwigs. Die Serie wird wie die Originalserie in den Niederlanden von der Produktionsfirma Blooming Media produziert. Die US- amerikanische Erstausstrahlung begann am 11. März 2017 auf Nickelodeon. In Deutschland startete die Serie am 8. Mai 2017 auf Nickelodeon Deutschland. Handlung Staffel 1 Fünf Pflegekinder aus Amsterdam versuchen herauszufinden, was mit ihren verschwundenen Pflegeeltern passiert ist. Max (Stony Blyden) ist der jüngste Neuzugang in der Pflegefamilie Hunter. Nachdem er die erste Nacht in seinem neuen Zuhause verbracht hat, sind die Pflegeeltern Erik und Kate spurlos verschwunden. Zusammen mit seinen neuen Geschwistern Tess (MaeMae Renfrow), Anika (Kyra Smith), Sal (Daan Creyghton) und Daniel (Thomas Jansen) macht er sich auf die Suche nach Hinweisen, wo sie sein könnten. Ihre Spurensuche führt die fünf Geschwister in ein spannendes Familienabenteuer, inklusive Bootsrennen durch Kanäle und der Erkundung von geheimen Tunneln, wobei sie auf verborgene Schätze stoßen. Darüber hinaus müssen sie einigen Hindernissen ausweichen und alte Familienrivalen bekämpfen, um das Geheimnis zu lüften. Staffel 2 Die Hunter-Kids bekommen einen neuen Bruder: Jake (Wilson Radjou-Pujalte), der sehr gut im Zeichnen ist. Dann wird ihnen ein Paket geliefert. Als sie es öffnen, finden sie ein Kryptex, doch Erik lässt es heimlich verschwinden bevor sie herausfinden, was sich darin befindet. Max' leibliche Eltern melden sich bei ihm, und die Polizei beschuldigt Erik eines Kunstraubs. Derweil melden sich Max' leibliche Eltern bei ihm, und er reist nach Spanien ab. Danach wird die Sache noch misteriöser, als Erik ein junges Mädchen namens Evie (Kate Bensdorp) nach Hause bringt und adoptiert, so dass sie jetzt offiziell eine Hunter ist. Sie besitzt eine Halskette, die dasselbe Kronensymbol hat, das sie auch im Kryptex fanden. Erik klärt sie auf, dass er eine besondere Verbindung zu Evie hat. Unterdessen wird von jedem Hunter der Pc gehackt, und Evies Ex-Stiefmutter Lucia meldet sich bei den Hunters, weil sie ihre Ex-Stieftochter zurückholen will, doch Erik verhindert dies. Das Familienabenteuer der Hunters geht weiter, und sie entdecken geheime Räume im Haus, finden Evies Geheimnis heraus, suchen eine Maulwurf bei den Verwandten, bekommen es mit einem Hacker zu tun und arbeiten mit ihrer neuen Freundin Jenny zusammen, all das, um ihren Vater Erik aus den falschen und schweren Beschuldigungen rauszuholen und den wahren Übeltäter zu identifizieren. Charaktere * Max ist ein cooler Typ mit einem Herzen aus Gold. Die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit verbrachte er in Pflegeheimen, bis ihn eines Tages die Familie Hunter aufnimmt. Er will unbedingt das Rätsel lösen und seine verschwundenen Pflegeeltern wiederfinden. * Tess liebt es, Rätsel zu lösen und bringt die Gruppe immer wieder ein Stück näher an die Wahrheit. * Daniel ist der Älteste und weiß, dass er seine Geschwister beschützen muss. Ab Staffel 2 ist er Polizist und ermittelt im Fall, wo Erik fälschlicherweise wegen eines Kunstraubs beschuldigt wurde. * Sal Sals Spezialgebiet sind Experimente. Mit seiner Hilfe finden die Geschwister immer eine neue Spur. * Anika weiß immer als erstes, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Aber wo soll sie anfangen? * Sophie ist die Tochter von Saganash. Am Anfang hilft sie ihrem Vater, aber nach dem sie sieht wie nett die Hunters sind, hilft sie ihnen. Alle bis auf Max vertrauen ihr, er aber vertraut ihr später auch. * Evie ist das neueste und jüngste Hunter Mitglied. Doch da sie und Erik irgendwie zusammenhängen, hat ein großes Geheimnis. * Jake interessiert sich hauptsächlich für Comics. Mit seiner eigenen Comic-Figur „Electro Dude“ hat er seine Geschwister schon oft einen Schritt weiter gebracht. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht unter der Dialogregie von Christine Pappert durch die Synchronfirma postperfect Hamburg GmbH in Hamburg.https://www.synchronkartei.de/serie/37458 Ausstrahlung Staffelübersicht Staffel 1 }} Staffel 2 }} Galerie Promo & Production Art © 2017 Viacom International Inc. Das Geheimnis der Hunters Logo.png|Staffel 1 Das Geheimnis der Hunters P1.png|Staffel 2 Hunter Street P1.png|Cast Hunter Street - Cast.png|Anika (Kyra Smith), Max (Stony Blyden), Tess (MaeMae Renfrow), Daniel (Thomas Jansen), Sal (Daan Creyghton) Hunter Street - Max.png|Max Hunter Street - Tess.png|Tess Hunter Street - Daniel.png|Daniel Hunter Street - Sal.png|Sal Hunter Street - Anika.png|Anika Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite bei Nickelodeon USA (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Hunter Street Kategorie:Shows